


You have us now

by CasualMaraudering



Series: A Series Of (Un)Fortunate Events [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (On Sirius's behalf), Anxiety, Engagement, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, only for like a second cause Sirius's shit family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualMaraudering/pseuds/CasualMaraudering
Summary: No, this is the first time he’ll be meeting Lyall and Hope Lupin and now they know him as the man who asked their son to marry him. Their future son-in-law, father of their future grandchildren, future husband totheir only son.Sirius needs them to like him. He wants to be accepted, he wants to beliked.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Series Of (Un)Fortunate Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579882
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	You have us now

Sirius feels like he might die.

He felt right about ready to vomit through the entire car ride to the small, Welsh town Remus was brought up in. The views were lovely, and it was nice to imagine Remus as a young lad running around the village, but it wasn’t enough to calm his anxiety.

He managed not to throw up, but now, standing on the doorstep of Remus’s childhood home, Sirius feels like the world is about to collapse and he is  _ not  _ ready for that.

He never suspected he’d be scared of meeting Remus’s family. But well, now he wasn’t just a random guy Remus brought home, or someone he’s been casually seeing. 

No, this is the first time he’ll be meeting Lyall and Hope Lupin, and they know him as the man who asked their son to marry him. Their future son-in-law, father of their future grandchildren (not definitively. He and Remus talked about it briefly, but haven’t made any plans, and who knows how their life is gonna go), future husband to  _ their only son.  _

Sirius needs them to like him. He wants to be accepted, he wants to be  _ liked,  _ because he wouldn’t stand the sadness on Remus’s face if they decide Sirius isn’t right for him. 

Although, Remus is awfully calm about this entire ordeal. He’s assured Sirius,  _ several times,  _ that his parents absolutely cannot wait to get to know Sirius, and that surely, they’re going to love him. And Sirius knows they’re loving and accepting, that Remus’s childhood was vastly different from Sirius’s. And yet he can’t convince himself that it’ll turn out fine. His mind is set on the worst possible outcome.

When Remus rings the doorbell, Sirius feels as if he’s about to meet his damn death.

Instead, the door is opened by Lyall Lupin. He’s a tall man, as tall as Sirius, with a soft face and a moustache. He doesn’t have a scary, stern expression like Sirius imagined. Instead, he has a huge grin on his face, and he immediately pulls Remus into his arms, excitedly welcoming him back home.

Sirius stands behind them awkwardly, fumbling with the sleeve of his jacket ( _ oh God, he shouldn’t have worn this jacket, it’s all worn and has so many patches and it probably makes him look like he’s in a gang),  _ ready for the atmosphere to shift, for Lyall to turn cold and dismissive, because  _ what if Sirius isn’t enough.  _

_ He wasn’t even enough for his biological family. _

Soon enough, Lyall lets go of Remus, and turns towards Sirius. Sirius’s blood goes ice cold in his veins.

But instead of a stern look and no words, Lyall smiles at Sirius, the same welcoming smile he’s had when greeting Remus.

“You must be Sirius, then? God knows we’ve heard more about you than you’d probably imagine.”

And he steps towards Sirius and hugs him as well, and Sirius isn’t sure what’s even happening. 

“Lyall! Don’t let the boys stand in the doorway!”

From the kitchen - or at least Sirius presumes that’s the kitchen because of the smell of what he thinks is apple pie - comes a small, pretty woman, her smile as bright as the day.  _ That’s where Remus has his smile from. _

Her eyes absolutely  _ shine  _ when she spots Sirius. “Ah, Sirius! It’s so great to finally meet you! My son’s been hoarding you all to himself, I’ve nagged for him to bring you along for so long!”

“Ma-”

“And look at you! I know why, now, if I had a boy that looked like you I would keep him all to myself as well.”

_ “Mum!”  _

Hope laughs as she pats Sirius on the shoulder.

“Do come in, son. We’ve so much to talk about!”

And throughout the evening, the more and more Sirius talks with Hope and Lyall, the tension eases out of him completely. 

They talk about high school.

“Remus always told me you played football, right? Apparently you looked great in that uniform-”

_ “Mum.” _

And about college.

“So, you’re studying engineering, right?”

“Electronic engineering, yes.”

“He’s handsome  _ and  _ smart. If only I was a little younger-”

_ “Mum!” _

“Sadly, I’m not into women. But, well, if I were-”

_ “Sirius!” _

And about family, even.

“You need to get us in touch with your parents, someone has to plan the wedding.

“Of course, I can give you Mrs Potter’s number.”

“Potter? Did your mum remarry?”

“Oh, no. They’re my adoptive family, the Potters. I… I ran away from home when I was 15, cause, well… my parents didn’t really like me being gay. James, my brother, he and his parents took me in.”

Remus looks shocked, and Sirius regrets having said that almost as soon as he does. Would that be the part of the evening where Lyall and Hope decide Sirius isn’t fit to marry Remus? Because he’s a runaway?

Hope, instead of anything Sirius might’ve expected her to do, puts her hand on Sirius’s shoulder.

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry. No child deserves to be treated like that. Thank God you had the Potters. And, well-” she smiles at him brightly, and really, Sirius can definitely see that Remus has the exact same smile - “you have us now.”

“You did always want to have two sons,” Lyall says. “It’s a little late in life but now we do.”

“Even better, then! I wouldn’t stand another toddler, if he’d to be anything like Remus here. Did he ever tell you about that time he smashed an entire glass cabinet while playing hide and seek?-”

The rest of the evening is full of childhood stories, some wedding plans, and then they’re all off to sleep.

And who would’ve thought. Sirius feels right at home.


End file.
